


Undisclosed Desires

by irradiations



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irradiations/pseuds/irradiations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and the Doctor shared a special moment on Gallifrey, before the Time War started – at the brink of their deaths, they both remember it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

“You were so beautiful. You could have been magnificent.”

The words stopped the Master in his tracks, made him turn slowly to look at the Doctor, pain etched onto his face and hurt brimming in his eyes. The Doctor felt that hurt; those words weren't meant to be shared in battle, but somewhere far more intimate all together. It wasn't the first time those words had passed between them – but the Master knew, deep down, that they would be the last. He could feel Time ebbing away from them both, the way it had from his parents, and the emptiness he had felt when he looked into the Time Vortex. Ever since he'd escaped his human prison in Professor Yano, every time he saw the Doctor he felt that emptiness again burning through him. Either he, the Master, would die today, or the Doctor would finally face his final battle – whichever happened, they would never be together the way they had been before.

The Master stepped closer to his prey, leaning so his lips were right by the Doctor's ear to utter the threat that bubbled up his throat. “And I still am.” He raised his hand and slapped it across the Doctor's face, the knuckles leaving behind a streak of blood. The other Timelord didn't flinch, but the old man yelled in protest, the sound of the feet of the chair banging on the floor echoing across the room.

“Don't you dare! Don't you touch him!” he shouted, struggling against the ropes tying him to the wooden chair. The Doctor shook his head at Wilf, a warning gesture not to piss the Master off, and Wilf stopped fighting nearly instantly, understanding that this was a time to stay still and trust the Doctor. The old man thought of the gun in his pocket, and wished that he had a free hand to shoot the Master and have done with it.

“You're right; you still are. I always told you that you were, back home,” the Doctor said quietly as though whispering to a lover, just loud enough for the Master to hear but for Wilf to be unaware. Again, the Master froze and stared at his adversary, a slight frown creeping into his manic features, contorting them into something hideous and frightening. His skin flickered, the skeleton below showing through again, and the Doctor's hearts lurched with pain as he watched the only other Timelord remaining slowly die.

“That was different.”

“How so?”

“We were younger. You weren't quite so much of a goodie-goodie, in love with your human females and enamoured with time travel to ridiculously weak worlds, and I wasn't... No, I was this brilliant. My mistake.” The Doctor laughed at the Master's words, and for a fleeting moment the Master seemed just like the young Timelord the Doctor had once cared for – maybe even loved - and shook his head.

“You haven't changed.”

“You have. You were blonder last time, back in that field. All that open space, blue skies, you know how it goes. Wasn't there an eclipse or something?”

“Yes.” The Doctor was flinching, nearly on the brink of begging the Master not to ruin the memory of their last romantic entanglement for him.

“Of course. Far more romantic than this heap of rock in the unfashionable part of the galaxy. Don't you remember?” the Master quipped, stepping away to pull up a chair. He sat down so that his chest was against the back, crossed his arms on the high back and rested his chin on his forearms.“Don't you remember what you said to me?”

*~*~*~*~*~*

“You are so beautiful. I can see you as President some day,” the Doctor said, panting slightly as he chased the Master up a short incline, the twin moons that circled Gallifrey blocking the sun to cause a solar eclipse, plunging the planet into an artificial twilight. The two had been in class, studying like all good Timelord's, and as soon as the class was dismissed, the Master grabbed the Doctor and began dragging him over the fields to show him the view. The last time he'd been 'shown the view' by the Master he'd had awkward grass stains to explain to his mother on the knees of his trousers and the palms of his hands. “Where are we going, exactly?”

“Not far. Come on!” The Master sprinted ahead, and the Doctor shook his head gently before increasing his pace to catch up. Neither were particularly tall, but though the Doctor had a few inches on the Master, he did like to run a few paces back to admire the Master's rather pert backside. He tilted his head and smiled, flicking back his mousy-blonde hair before he leapt and dragged the Master to the floor, pinning him by the wrists and hips.

“I hate running, and you know it. Couldn't we have walked?” he winged half-seriously, rolling his eyes gently.

“But I do so love to see you-” The Master was silenced by the Doctor kissing him hard, the grip on his wrists not declining in the slightest.

“You talk far too much. If you become an evil genius, you'll bore everyone to death with soliloquies, ” he teased, nipping the Master's jaw gently up to his ear, where he whispered, “Now shut up and do something useful.”

“Like what?” The Doctor tutted and increased the pressure around the Master's wrists as a warning, but was rather taken by surprised by the response. “Like this?” The Master flipped them over, himself pinning the Doctor and smiling like the cat that got the cream. “What do you think - will that do?”

“I think that counts. Now what, Mr Supreme Predator?” The Doctor smiled, raising an eyebrow in just that way that made the Master's hearts skip slightly, and he smiled appreciatively.

“Start at the top and work down, like stripping a time modulation circuit,” came the reply from the Doctor, and true to the Master's word, he started unbuttoning the Doctor's shirt, kissing every exposed inch of skin as he went along. He paused to nibble on the bottom of his prey's ribcage, making the Doctor squirm and his breathing to turn heavy.

“Don't start getting carried away up there,” the Master whispered between nibbles, then bit down harder than the previous gentle, sensuous nibbling. The Doctor's back arched up and he took his moment to recapture the Master's lips, frantically fighting with the Master's shirt to pull it off him.

“I'll give you carried away,” he replied, ripping the final button from its hole and pulling the shirt free so their chests could press together, warm against the faint chill in the dark air. They started kissing again, more frantically than before as though they had mere moments to live and had to make the most of their time together.

They flopped back into the grass, still locked together, to start fighting with one another's trousers to throw aside, when the Doctor paused, glancing around. “Oh, what now?” The Master asked impatiently, finishing his battle with the Doctor's zipper and working the trousers down his hips.

“Someone's coming,” the Doctor whispered in reply, cocking his head on one side and listening intently. “Run!” he laughed after being certain that there was someone there, grabbing the Master by one hand, the waist of his trousers in the other and running for the thicket not far from them – just in time for one of the Council to walk past on an evening stroll. There was something romantic and slightly magical about walking in twilight at midday.

The two young Timelord's exchanged looks and giggled quietly, slumping together as they laughed. The Council member glanced around but shrugged the noise he heard off as his old mind playing tricks on him. “That was too close,” the Master panted, smirking gently. “Kind of fun, though.”

“Mhm,” the Doctor responded, trailing his fingers through the Master's soft hair, brushing it out of his eyes. He leant forward instinctively, kissing the Master tenderly on this lips which was responded to in a similar manner, their kissing escalating into a frantic grope as they completely undressed one another, hardly letting go of each other until their job was done, when the Doctor paused to admire his companion. “Don't ever go,” he whispered, letting the walls come crashing down for a single moment as he traced a circle on the Master's stomach with a long, elegant fingertip.

“I don't plan to,” the Master replied, taking the moment for what it was – rare and delicious. He stopped the tracing, lacing his fingers around the Doctor's, and moved them closer, until they were pressed up against each other, hands running all over one another as they kissed passionately. The Doctor took the initiative, pulling the Master down onto the grass and hovering over him, kissing down his spine and smiling at the small, throaty noises the Master uttered in response.

The Doctor slowly pushed his way into the Master with a sigh, pulling them close together as he started to rock his hips, sliding his hands down the Master's toned chest to rub up and down his shaft. The Master, threw his head back, moaning softly as he got closer, fingers gripping at the grass beneath him and tearing strips out of it as they rocked back and forth.

The Doctor started to shudder, his hand around the Master's shaft increasing in pressure and speed, and they came together in a shuddering heap, collapsing onto the grass where they both lay panting, holding onto one another tightly and breathing heavily to recover quicker. “Oh God,” the Master said after a few moments, turning so he was facing the Doctor, brushing his hair out of his eyes gently.

“The Doctor would do,” the Doctor replied with a small laugh, kissing the Master slightly harder than he meant to. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Sorry you didn't get to see much of the view.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

“I remember. You were so very different then, do you know that?” The Doctor felt exasperated, as though he was fighting an uphill battle with the Master that was never going to come to an end. “And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that...” He paused, considering his words very carefully and averting his eyes from the Master's questioning gaze. “I'm so sorry that you got thrown away like rubbish.”

“Are you apologising for me being like this?” The Master cackled, doubled over with laughter and stepping back from the Doctor. “Don't apologise. Don't you see that it was all an act? Same as Lucy Saxon. Did you ever meet her? Vacuous, at best.” The Doctor frowned, willing himself to hide how hurt he was. “You were no better. Easily lead. Don't you see now?” The Doctor hung his, head, blinking hard. How could I be so stupid?

“Yes.” The Doctor was glad that their conversation was cut short by one of the Cactus people slamming the butt of his gun into the base of the Master's skull. “I wish I had seen that view.”


End file.
